(1) Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a motion transmitting remote control assembly of the type for transmitting motion in a curved path by a flexible motion transmitting core element.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes various motion transmitting push-pull assemblies including a conduit supported by an end fitting. Generally, a swivel tube or sleeve can be secured to the end fitting at a swivel joint for supporting a rod therein. Various problems have been encountered with these assembles. A major problem has been the construction of the swivel joint wherein bind occurs between the core element and the swivel tube. Other problems have been encountered during the injection mold process wherein a mandrel is generally used to plug the bore of the swivel tube and conduit during the mold process. Frequently, injection pressure forces the conduit from the end of the swivel tube resulting in flash around the opening thereof. The flash is expensive to remove and results in bind of the slidable core element when the swivel tube is pivotted through its design limits.
The instant invention provides a solution to the above problem by including a cup-shaped insert which engages the male portion of the swivel tube so as to prevent plastic melt from entering the aperture of the swivel tube during the molding process.